Chansolme
Chansolme (Kreyol: Chansòl) is a commune in the Port-de-Paix Arrondissement, in the Nord-Ouest department of Haiti. The population was 30,361 at the 2015 census. It is a suburb of Port-de-Paix. About History Chansolme, also called "Cold River", started as only a unoccupied plantation located on the side of the Gros-Morne Road in the same-named rural section, municipality of Port-de-Paix. It was later upgraded to a communal section. This section, which was the 4th section of the municipality of Port-de-Paix, became the first section of Chansolme in 1978. • In 1802, Captain Nicolas, abandoning the Maurepas division, passed into the insurrection directed against the French by Capoix. The latter, standing on the Chansolme'''habitation, attacked Maurepas, while he went to the aid of General Brunet at Pendus dispersed his dragoons, and thus began the war against the French. • In '''February 1802, a column of General Debello passed by Chansolme to attack Maurepas on the Brossier habitation and the Trois-Pavilions. Geography Chansolme is located at 19.8818° N, 72.8323° W. According to the IHSI, the commune has a an area of 53.19 square kilometers (20.54 sq.mi), of which 28.34 sq.km (53%) is rural, 24.16 sq.km (45%) is suburban, and 0.69 sq.km (2%) is urban. It is bordered on the north by the city of Port-de-Paix, and on the south by the town of Bassin-Bleu. Regarding its configuration, the relief of the town of Chansolme is dominated by mountains. Its climateô is cool. Neighborhoods Economy Regarding Economic and Financial Institutions, apart from a restaurant located in the middle of the city, there is no bank, no credit union and no marketing cooperative. The Chansolmiens (townspeople) go to the neighboring communes to carry out all kinds of transactions that are necessary for them. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune of Chansolme. There are no schools at the kindergarten, however, there are some schools at primary level (preschool included), and only one school at the secondary level. Health The commune of Chansolme does not have representation from the Ministry of Public Health and Population. There is a clinic and only one dispensary. In addition, a doctor, a dentist and two auxiliaries provide the sanitary service at the communal level. Utilities As for water availability, two rivers and nine sources have been inventoried. With respect to other water points, there are thirty that serve the majority of the population and two pumps that are used for watering plants. Regarding Electricity, it is provided by the Catholic Church. The city of Chansolme is electrified. Security With regard to the administrative and judicial infrastructures, the commune of Chansolme has a sub-commission and a court of peace, located on the national road. There is no prison in this commune. Culture Religion Nearly ten churchess of all beliefs have been inventoried in the commune of Chansolme. These confessions are: Catholics, Episcopalians, Baptists and Adventists. The Baptist temples are predominant, 40% of the total. Leisure As for Leisure, the commune of Chansolme is very deprived of it. The gaguères, twelve in number, are the main places of entertainment in the town of Chansolme. For other types of entertainment, only one football (soccer) field was recorded which is not in bad condition. Organizations As far as political parties and organizations are concerned, they are very few in number: one popular organization and three peasants groups have been counted at commune level. Communication The commune of Chansolme has neither newspaper nor television station, but has a radio station, named Cascade radio. chn2.jpg|boy in Chansolme chn3.jpg|girl in Chansolme chn4.jpg|Chansolme aqueduct chn5.jpg|New health center inauguration; Chansolme, NO, Haiti chn6.jpg|Chansolme street chn7.png|Watering hole in Chansolme Michael Vedrine Category:Nord-Ouest, Haiti Category:Port-de-Paix Arrondissement Category:Communes with 2 neighbors Category:Banana production Category:Plaintain production Category:Bean production Category:Corn production Category:Sugarcane production Category:Sweet cassava production Category:Oleaginous crops